


A Thousand Miles Away from You

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybersex, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine had known each other, lived with each other, loved each other, they had never all been apart. There had been occasions when one of them had been away from the other two- but never, ever, had all three of them been separated.</p><p>They had only been completely apart for two days, and they already hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles Away from You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I gotta thank all my Skype/Tumblr friends for being so wonderfully encouraging and reading all my fics/leaving comments, you guys are all fantastic! <3
> 
> Day #8- Skype Sex

In all the time Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine had known each other, lived with each other, _loved_ each other, they had never all been apart. There had been occasions when one of them had been away from the other two- when Arthur had gone away for work, when Gwaine had had to spend time with his insufferable sister and didn't want to put the others through it, or when Merlin had an art show and Morgana wouldn't let him bring the others. (They were a _distraction_ , she always said, even though Merlin thought he was more distracted _without_ them.) But never, ever, had all three of them been separated. For once, Gwaine wasn't forced to visit his sister, and instead was away on a football training camp where partners weren't allowed to join them. Arthur was away on a business trip with his father and a very grumpy Morgana who had been forced to join them. And Merlin had had to remain at home, his latest art piece due within weeks.

They had only been completely apart for two days, and they already hated it.

"I don't see why I wasn't allowed to go with you at least, Arthur," Merlin commented as he lay on their bed, watching Arthur through the computer screen. "I don't have to be at home to paint, and that way Morgana could keep an eye on me. I mean, how is she to know I'll even paint _anything_ while you're gone, anyway?"

"Beats me," Arthur shrugged, discarding his business jacket and his tie and tossing them onto a chair. "But you know my sister. To be honest, part of me thinks she just didn't want you to come so I could be as miserable as she is, being here without Leon."

"Either that, or she thinks Leon will go insane without someone to keep him company," said Merlin with a sigh. "I've had three calls just today about how much he missed Morgana. 'Should I make her her favourite meal when she comes home? Should I write her some poetry? Or is that too corny? Should I plan a spa day? A romantic all day outing, just the two of us? Merlin? What do you think, Merlin?'" Merlin let out a long, frustrated sigh. "I think Leon's forgotten I'm apart from you _and_ Gwaine. He's driving me crazy."

"Ah, he's just besotted," Arthur laughed, continuing to shed his clothes until he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear. "Still no word from Gwaine today?"

"Nope. Apparently Elyan was injured in training today, and Gwaine and Percy had to take him to the hospital," Merlin explained, shifting on the bed so he could reach the bedside table. "Fuck, I wish I could touch you."

"Believe me, I'm thinking the exact same thing, Merlin. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been apart from the two of you for this long before, since we’ve been _together_.”

“Same here,” said Merlin. “And I haven’t even _gone_ anywhere. Bet you thought you’d never miss us this much when we first met, did you?”

Arthur laughed. “No, no I did not,” he agreed. “Seriously, when Gwen and Lancelot introduced us, I really don’t think _this_ is what they expec- are you _already_ touching yourself?”

“I’m fucking horny, Pendragon,” Merlin groaned, slowly flexing his hips, trying to position himself right. “And I know you’re even _more_ so. I expect you to be _loud_.”

"Me? Loud? You're the one that's alone and at home where you have no chance of being overheard. Me, on the hand? I have _Morgana_ in the room next to me, and my father across the hall. I'm pretty sure if either of them heard me, they'd confiscate my computer for the rest of this trip."

"Fuck them," said Merlin. Arthur moved his hips, wishing Merlin was lying next to him instead of in another country. Something about Merlin _swearing_ just made Arthur want him more. He took himself in hand.

"You starting without me?" said another, familiar voice.

"You're the one who took his fucking time," Merlin told him, shedding his underwear now that Gwaine had joined them. "How's Elyan?"

"He'll be fine, just bruised," said Gwaine, tired and sweaty, as he stripped out of his clothes. “I’ve missed you two.”

“We’ve missed you too, Gwaine,” said Merlin and Arthur simultaneously as Gwaine stood in front of his camera, stark naked. Both of them couldn’t help but tense as they saw him, the other part of the trio, already hard and _wanting_.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Gwaine admitted, not even bothering to get onto the bed. “Made it _very_ hard to train, let me tell you. The guys all thought I had _injured_ myself.”

“Well, clearly you haven’t,” said Arthur, thrusting _up_ and groaning. “Pretty sure that’s impossible. Although there was that _one time_ …”

“That was _your_ fault and you know it,” said Gwaine, muscles tensing, imagining it was Arthur and Merlin grabbing his cock and not the other way around. He eased back his foreskin, teasing his own cock, and a very audible moan escaped his lips.

“Aren’t you… isn’t there someone else in the room next to you?” Arthur panted, trying very hard not to cry out as he bucked into his own hand, his eyes fixated on Gwaine’s own movements.

“It _was_ Elyan,” said Gwaine, timing his movements exactly with Arthur’s. “But he has to stay in hospital overnight, so… Merlin, what _are_ you doing?”

“I need to _be_ fucked, not fuck my own hand,” said Merlin, pulling the rather gargantuan sex toy out of the drawer beside him. “I mean, it’s not either of you, but at least it vibrates.” Merlin turned himself over, allowing Gwaine and Arthur perfect view of his arse, as he slowly, slowly pushed the dildo in, moaning almost obscenely as he did so. “Now where is the vibr- oh _fuck_!”

“You fucking _asshole!_ ” Arthur swore, as he gripped himself far too tight, hips moving faster and faster, almost like Arthur had no control. Merlin’s own hips gyrated forwards as he moved the toy in and out, fucking himself, his eyes closed and imagining that it was Arthur or Gwaine inside of him. It wasn’t the same as being at home in London, with Arthur or Gwaine fucking him as the other rutted against him, their hands all over each other, but it was as close as they were getting.

And for now, that was enough.

With the noises all three of them were making, Arthur would be surprised if Morgana and Uther couldn’t hear not only him, but Merlin and Gwaine as well. And as for Gwaine, well… he was glad that Elyan wasn’t staying in the hotel that night. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Percival could hear them through the empty hotel room in between them.

With the timing that could only be an impeccable coincidence all three men came at the same time, howling out what sounded like each other’s names but could really just be nonsense. They really couldn’t tell right then.

If Merlin could somehow pull Arthur and Gwaine through the computer screen and into his arms and their bed, he would. They always cuddled right after, all together, worshipping each other with touches and kisses all over their skin. “I miss you,” Merlin whispered, discarding the sex toy on the table. “Come home soon, okay?”

“The second this training camp is over,” Gwaine said. “I promise. I’m booked on the first flight back to London.”

“And to be honest, I think my father’s sick of me,” said Arthur with a sigh. “Morgana, too. Especially now, since I’m pretty sure they heard _that_. I can work from home, with you. I’m booking a flight now. I’ll be back home as soon as I can.”

Gwaine pouted. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” he said. “I’ll be home in a week.”

“Love you,” Merlin murmured, drifting off.

“Love you too,” Arthur and Gwaine whispered back.

And true to his word, Arthur was flying back home the next morning, the frantic phone calls from his father and angry texts from Morgana ignored as he slept. He didn’t care. He was on his way home to Merlin, who was having phone sex with Gwaine to keep him company and hold him until all _three_ of them could be united once more.


End file.
